Tinkerlarion The love that defines us
by Iamthecreatorofsnowqueen
Summary: Tinkerlarion. TinkerBell discovers a secret it will come with challenges, hardship. The secret could come with consequences that could destroy the secret before it's revealed.


Welcome to the first ever Tinkerlarion fanfiction. This was written when the movie the secret of the wing's came out. I am finally coming out and posting this story because it is a yuri ship. I hope you enjoy the first ever Tinkerlarion story review's are welcome. Please take into consideration that all of the movies have been merged together and the grammar and punctuation is bad.

Title: Where I belong

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

During tinkerbell 1

Tinkerbell wondered what was on the other side of the winter woods but she was forbidden to

cross so she went to help fawn with the animals that were crossing the border into the winter

woods.

"Tink, are you ready to go now?"

I nodded my head while fawn went home I went to the pixie dust tree I went up to the Queen's

house I knew it was wrong to snoop but I couldn't help myself I was wondering why queen

clarion was always going to the border she was gone right now so I went inside her house

(castle) I found her office a picture of a man with white hair was on her desk and many other

behind on the shelf. This man was lord Malori queen Clarion's past lover I guess she never

forgot him. I walked out of her house and started to fly home I gave to hurry or else fairy Mary

will wonder where I'm at. The wind started getting stronger so I flew faster but the wind got even

harder for me to fly in before I could react I fell to the ground then I blacked out.

(Vision)

When I woke I saw a young girl with yellow butterfly wings and pixie dust dress and a boy with

white hair and a broken wing,lord Malori. I watched the scene in front of me Clarion and Malori

hugged they talked for a while then they left when Malori was walking home a branch fell on him

then he died instantly I flew fast to Clarion she was in her room whispering something I opened

the window enough to hear what she was saying "tinkerbell,tinkerbell" she whispered then

smiling, I didn't know why she was saying my name or why lord Malori died Maybe the past was

trying to tell me something I don't know but I think I'm about to find out why these events were

like this.

(End vision)

My head hurt so much I opened my eyes I saw the four ministers outside my room I saw Queen

Clarion come into my room the healing fairy pulled back my curtain.

The queen smiled at me then sitting down in a chair next to my bed "How are you feeling little

one"?

I smiled at the queen "I'm fine, but my head hurts" I said trying to reassure her.

She breathed a sigh of relief then queen Clarion did something unexpected she started gently

stroking my hair. "Well, once you're feeling better, you'll be able to go home"I nodded. Everything was quiet then Vidia flew into the room. She smiled at me, but once she

saw Queen Clarion, Vidia huffed, It looked like that she was jealous of queen Clarion touching

me.

"Could Vidia take me home once I'm ready?" I asked.

Clarion nodded before giving Vidia a small look I didn't know what that meant but I'm sure it

wasn't good.

A little while later I was ready to go home Vidia and I flew to my house.

"Vidia, why was Queen Clarion acting funny at the healing hut"? I asked, turning to the fast

flying fairy.

Vidia stopped in mid air "your very special to the queen, Tink." she said.

I nodded.

Once home, I thanked Vidia I went upstairs to my room. It had a shell bed, a dresser, and a

wash bowl sitting on top of a mirror. I sighed, lying on my bed.

Vidia said that I was special to the queen but I don't know why I got my pajamas on then going

to bed tomorrow I'll find out why Queen Clarion was acting strange.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

The next morning I got up and got dress I flew out of my house to were the ministers and the

queen were meeting (the place were the ministers and the queen were talking in the first movie

about spring). I walked through hall ways until I saw a big round door, the Queen's throne room.

The queen and the ministers were talking about the preparations for spring after 5 minutes I

heard the minister's leave the room I walked up to the door I knocked on the door it was only

polite I was greeted by a serving talent fairy (fairies who serve the queen like human servants)

"yes may I help you?" She said smiling at me I smiled back "yes I need to see the queen"

"One moment please" she said before disappearing into the throne room the seconds later

coming out to let me through. I walked into the throne room a throne was in the back of the

room in the center a table with flowers and in the next room a sitting room for the queen. I saw

Clarion standing on a balcony looking over Pixie Hallow. She turned to me "Tinkerbell is

something wrong,little one?" She said using my nickname I shook my head no "no I'm fine I just

wanted to see you" I said Clarion smiled at me taking my hand leading me into her sitting room

we sat on one of the couches. "What did you want to talk to me about?

" I was just wondering do only certain fairies have a partner for life?

"Yes that's true,the last partners to rule pixie hallow were over 600 years ago"I was shocked "how many were there before them?"

"No one there are only two more partners in existence they will be the ones to rule for the rest of

eternity"

I nodded "and who are those fairies?" I asked but before I could get my answer 2 serving fairy

came into the room one carrying a tray of food and the other an old box, both set them on the

table in front of us, bowing to the queen the leaving. I looked at my ruler "you'll get your answer

little one once you open the box"

I nodded before turning to the box and carefully opening it inside was a choker it was small

sized but it only went around the neck and inch it

was gold. the other item was a bag of pixie dust but it was black. I turned to queen Clarion "me

I'm..your partner"

She nodded I up my head down "are you mad at me?" I said

Clarion looked shocked "no Tinkerbell I'm not mad at you,I'm over joyed"

"But why pick me when you could have someone more then me" I said "Tinkerbell you're perfect

when you were born I knew I had found the key to my heart my soul partner"

I nodded smiling at her we embraced. Clarion picked up the choker and put it around my neck.

"Will I be able to take it off?" I asked

"No only I'll be able to do that"

I found that strange that I couldn't take off my own choker but I didn't argue. Clarion reached for

the bag of pixie dust but before she could grab it there was a knock at the door a serving fairy

came in "queen Clarion,a fairy name Vidia is here to get lady Tinkerbell" she said stepping aside

to let Vidia through. "Ready to go Tinkerbell? Clank and Bubble need you"

I nodded "thanks Vidia I'll be out in a minute"

When Vidia was gone Clarion and I exchanged glances "what was that all about?"

"I have no idea,you'd better go Tinkerbell,it looks like the time got away from us" Clarion said

putting me into an embrace she was so warm I didn't want to let go I felt so safe and protected

with Ree but we had to let go we said our goodbyes before I left the Queen's palace with vidia

wondering when I'll see Ree again I miss her already

Ree felt the exact same way she was so close to making Tinker-bell hers for ever. Clarion

closed the box sealing tinker-bell's fate with her ,for now anyway.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Tinkerbell and Vidia were far away from the queen's palace Vidia put Tinker bell into a

hug,tink returned the embrace. After the two fairies embraced Vidia led Tinkerbell to her house

to tell Tink what that black dust would of done to the tinker fairy.

Vidia led Tinkerbell into her kitchen "do you want some tea while we talk?" Vidia asked looking

at the tinker fairy "yes please" Tinkerbell said sitting down across from Vidia. Vidia put a cup of

tea in front of Tinkerbell while sitting down herself. Vidia knew Tinkerbell wanted answers she

sighed before speaking "Tinkerbell you have no idea what that black pixie dust does do you?"

Tinkerbell shook her head no "well that pixie dust will allowed queen Clarion to know where you

are at all times,there isn't a place in Neverland where you can hide clarion will just find you in an instant"

Now Tinkerbell was shocked she had no idea what that dust would do. She was scared to go

near Clarion now. Vidia could sense her friends hurt and confusion she walked over to Tink

putting a hand on her shoulder "do I have a choice to be with her?" Tinkerbell asked

"No you don't have a choice but I know that you and clarion love each other very much,tink

queen clarion will never let anything happen to you ever" Vidia said

Tinkerbell stud up thanking Vidia before turning to the door "oh before you go one more thing

once that dust is on you queen Clarion might not let you go to the mainland"

Tink nodded "well I'll see what happens when I go visit her tomorrow" tink said before flying

home.

(Tink's p.o.v)

The next morning I got up I put on my clothes but this dress was longer it went past my knees. I

smiled at myself in the mirror I looked around my house probably for the last time. I closed my

door I flew towards the palace were Ree was waiting for me to finish what we started yesterday I

was excited and nervous but it would work out for the best. I walked into the palace through a

few hall ways until I came the Queen's throne room. I heard yelling it sounded like Vidia I put my

ear against the door "YOU KNOW THAT TINKERBELL IS MINE NOW GET OUT,VIDIA OR ILL

CALL THE GUARDS" Ree yelled

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER SHE'S MINE,ARE YOU BRAINWASHING HER" Vidia yelled back

"VIDIA WERE DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS,NOW LEAVE"

"FINE BUT THIS ISN'T OVER"

I hide in the darkness so Vidia wouldn't see me,she throw the door open the flying out fast. I

breathed a sigh of relief that they Vidia was gone I had no feelings towards her,I don't belong to

her. I walked into the throne room "ok what on earth was that all about? I asked Ree she turned

to me putting me into her arms "Oh Vidia got mad and came in here she told me that she

wanted you now she'll stop at nothing to get you"

"I don't belong to her,I'm yours, promise" I said Ree smiled at that putting her head on top of

mine. "Who knew that you could yell,Ree" I said

"Well I hate it when other fairies try to take what's mine"

Later that day I was in Ree and my room that we now shared I was looking at the clothes she

got for me dresses of every color some were long while some went to my knees and matching

flats. Ree came into the room she but her hands on my shoulders for a moment before taking

my hair down from its bun. She had me take off my clothes and but on one of my new dresses

with matching flats it was white the sleeves were long it went to my ankles. I had to put my old

dress, hair clip and shoes into a box and up on the shelf I guess I was supposed to forget my

old life but it was hard to forget. "Come here, little one" I turned to see Ree with a brush in her

hand I obeyed the command I sat on her lap with she brushed my hair until it was silky "there

you're beautiful"

'No I was beautiful until you made me change' I thought

Ree held up the bag of black pixie dust she took some in her hand then pouring it over my body.

I thanked Ree before flying to where the tinkers worked no one knew that I was Clarion's partner

it had to be kept a

secret for now. Chapter 4: Chapter 4

4

After Ree put the pixie dust on me I flew to tinker nook to do some work. "There you are miss

bell,Fairy Mary wants you to get to work" Clank said putting some stuff in front me for making

pots,baskets,light holders and animal carriers. "Why?" I asked looking at my friend "for the

queen's review tonight" Bubble said coming into view "what is the queen's review" I said "you

see the queen is going to review all of the preparations for spring" Bubble said "yes and you all

should be working not running your mouths"

We all turned to see Fairy Mary her arms crossed we all nodded standing up to get to work.

"Tinkerbell where are your regular clothes,missy?" Fairy Mary said giving me a look. "Well you

see.."

"Oh never mind just get to work,there's a lot to do for spring and the fairies who bring it"

"Fairy Mary don't tinker fairies get to go to the mainland?" I asked

She sighed "Tinkerbell are you a light fairy?"

"No"

Are you a garden fairy, an animal fairy perhaps?"

"No and no" I said

"Exactly one you've captured the raise of the sun or made things grown

then you can go until then your work is here" Fairy Mary said flying pointing to the ground

referring to tinker nook. I nodded to please her I put my head on the table that I was by 'maybe I

could ask Ree if I could go" I thought smiling.

Later that night

All of the fairies were waiting for the queen the minister of spring was checking some that

minute preparations. I was in the crowd waiting for Clarion to show up I had to tell her that I

wanted to go to the mainland "the queen is here!" A music fairy said "what she's here,now" The

minister of spring said nervously.

Ree showed up a few seconds after the minister said that. Clarion spoke with the minister

before speaking to the fairies who were going to the mainland tomorrow, Fairy Mary approached

her this was my chance to ask Clarion my question.

"Oh Tinkerbell there you are" Fairy Mary said I flew over to her Fairy Mary, I looked over at the

fairies who were going to the mainland then I saw some tinker fairies with them I looked back at

the two women in front of me "why are tinker fairies going to the mainland?" I asked "tinker

fairies have always gone to the mainland to help the other fairies with spring" Clarion said to me

I nodded in response

"Then, am I going to the mainland to"? I asked "no,your staying here" Clarion said sharply and

fast me and Fairy Mary turned to her shocked at how she said her answer to me. "but why can't

I go?" I asked Fairy Mary left to give us some privacy "Tinkerbell you're not going to the mainland you're staying here" Clarion said I opened my mouth to argue but I didn't want to make

her mad so I closed my mouth then I flew off towards Rees and my home.

I flew into our room I fell onto the bed I couldn't believe that Ree wasn't letting me go to the

mainland for spring but then I remembered that since me and Ree became partners I've noticed

that she is protective of me even a little possessive but only around Vidia. I just became Rees

partner not even a week ago so she was going to be a little possessive at first but that was fine.

I don't mind if Ree is protective of me she only does it because she loves me. I was still crying

when I heard the door open and close I was raised off of the bed and turned over I opened my

eyes Rees hands were on my cheeks I felt her lips on mine tears were still coming down my

face after a few minute I was in Rees arms then the next I was on the bed facing Clarion

"Tinkerbell my reasons for you staying here is because your still so young anything could

happen to you I'm not going to take any chances, I'm not going to lose you, ever. Which is why

today you're never leaving Neverland it's for the best"

I just nodded my head in response Ree smiled at me she put me in her arms I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Rees side of the bed cold I yawned then getting dressed in a

yellow dress on the table in front of one of the couches in the sitting room I noticed a object so I

went in there to find out what it was I saw a crown just like Rees except smaller it was beautiful I

went back into our room and looked into the mirror I put the crown on top of my head. So this

was my purpose is? to be Clarion's

partner,that can't be all there is to it there has to be more than just being Rees partner is there

more or is this my fate? This question ran through my mind I put the crown back where I found

it. "Lady Tinkerbell you're needed in the throne room Queen Clarion requests you there for when

mainland fairies come to Neverland" I put my head down "are you alright? Milady" I shook my

head no "no I'm not alright what if the other fairies hate me for being Clarion's partner?"

"They won't your Queen Clarion's they'll have no choice but to respect you as there other ruler"

Viola said then going to get my crown,Viola put it on top of my head I looked at my reflection in

the mirror I was wearing a long yellow dress with sleeves that ended at my wrists I put on

sandals then I followed Viola to the throne room Queen Clarion was on the balcony looking over

the four seasons. "Good luck" Viola said then leaving Ree came into the throne room putting me

into an embrace Ree sat in her throne I sat on her lap. Ree put her arms around me I put my

head under hers. "Who are these fairies that are coming?"

"More like one and 4 guards she's another member of the council along the other leaders ,and

the others from ,(Europe,Asia,America, the arctic and Antarctica (the arctic and Antarctica are

run by one leader so that's 5. The queen has the power to make the rules) and myself" Ree said

with a look meaning she didn't like this woman very much "you don't like her very much do

you?" "No little one I very much dislike her but she is the leader of the mainland fairies (leader in

Europe). "Don't worry it will work out I'm sure she's not that bad"

"Wait until you meet her" Clarion said through her teeth I wanted to say more but Ree put her

lips to mine she didn't stop kissing me until there was a knock at the door "come in" Clarion said

her one of her hands still around my waist then other went on my back making me go closer to

her body her left arm on my back didn't let go. Viola came in a fairy came in after her "Ree dear it's been a long time" The fairy said her black hair was in a braid over her right shoulder, her

wings were a little bigger then mine but not as beautiful then Clarion's she was wearing a long

sleeved shirt with pants and black boots that went over the pants.

She was pretty pale skin a touch of pink in her cheeks, flawless skin, and blue eyes. She was

pretty but clarion was a lot more beautiful than she is that was for sure "Yes it has,Faya" Clarion

said smiling "Ree dear, who's this?" Faya said Clarion looked annoyed at Faya probably from

her calling Clarion 'Ree dear' "This is Tinkerbell my partner" Clarion said not wanting to get on

that subject "I see She's not much to look at,you could of done a lot better Ree dear" Faya said I

was put on Clarion's throne "Ree please don't" I begged she looked at me "Hush, Tinkerbell no

one hurts my little one and gets away with it" Ree said she started to turn I grabbed her hand

she looked at me fast her eyes full with rage and kill mode "let go Tinkerbell, now! I mean it" she

ordered I let go of her hand "go into the other room and stay there until I get there if you leave I'll

know" Ree said gently pushing me to the sitting room. I went into the room with a flick of her

wrist I heard the door lock and the shutters on the windows shut and lock I tried to open the

door but it was no use Isaw Ree turn to Faya she flew fast at her "don't you ever say anything

negative about my partner again,I swear I will take away your job as a council member you will

lose your wings as well" Ree said stern and dead serious Faya didn't even react she flew off

Faya didn't even look scared. I heard the door unlock the shutters letting the light in again. I

opened the door fast I flew at Ree see caught me holding me in her arms spinning me twice her

lips touched mine her hands on my back. After we kissed I heard the door open "well I never

thought I would see you again let alone as queen of pixie hollow,sister,dear"

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

We turned to the voice it was a woman in a pixie dust dress but the dust was black, her hair was

in a braid she kind of looked like Clarion "Tinkerbell this is my older sister,Claire" Clarion said

she has told me stories about Claire she was the first in line for the throne she wanted to be

queen but she lacked the Knowledge,kindness and everything that Clarion was ,Claire was

never a good leader and see never will be. Claire looked at me then at my crown "so this is your

partner?" Claire said "oh great here we go again' I thought Ree nodded I smiled at her Claire's

eyes looked at me with love and lust, Clarion noticed it too. "What do you want Claire" Clarion

said putting me in her arms in a protective way. Claire smirked "I want your position as queen"

"You and I both know you're never going to be queen" "We'll see" Claire turned towards the

door

before I could react I knife was thrown at me but I didn't feel the pain of the knife I looked to see

the knife was stopped by a ray of yellow pixie dust. At that moment Viola,Terence and 2 guards

came into the room "guards arrest this woman for an attack on Reina Tinkerbell's life" Viola said

to the guards,the guards grabbed Claire by her arms but I could tell that Claire had another trick

up her sleeve she got out of the guards grip then throw some black pixie dust on me I fell to the

ground she was evil so was her dust. The guards had to grab Claire again then they dragged

her out of the throne room.

(No p.o.v) Tinkerbell was hit with black pixie dust Clarion held Tinkerbell in her arms tears coming down

her face. Clarion picked up Tinkerbell then bring her into there room tink was laid on the bed

Clarion kissed her forehead then turning to Viola "stay with her" Viola nodded Clarion went out

of the room then coming back with a sack of black pixie dust. "Tinkerbell is never leaving my

side again Clarion thought putting more black pixie dust on her partner. Viola left the room

moments later. 3 days have past and Tinkerbell was finally awake Clarion was right by her side

when she woke up Ree promised herself no one was going to hurt her Tinkerbell again.

Tinkerbell's pov) 2 days after I recovered I went into Rees office I sat on her lap "are you

ok,Ree" "Yes darling I'm ok" Ree said not looking up from her paperwork 30 minutes later she

was done "why don't we go to springtime meadow for a walk" Ree said standing behind me

putting her arms around me "that sounds nice" I said Ree kissed my neck I blushed "we need to

get out for a while that woman is coming back" Ree said she was referring to Faya "try not

to freak out" I said "I'll try but if she says anything about you she's getting it, if Faya does do

anything, you'll do as you're told without question and that goes for when we're out ,promise me"

Ree said "I promise" I said not wanting to make her upset "good,let's go" Ree said taking my

hand pulling me into a kiss. "I love you,little one" "I love you to" I didn't put on my crown our

relationship was still a secret to all of the fairies besides Vidia,and Faya. We walked to spring

instead of flying it was nice to enjoy each other's company we do that everyday but still it's nice

to get out of the palace and walk or fly around. Once we got to spring time square I noticed the

flower was almost ready to bloom I was jealous that I couldn't go but there wasn't anything I

could do about it I maybe the other queen but I am Rees partner so I still have to obey her.

"Miss bell there you are" we turned to see Clank flying down to us "oh excuse me your highness

sorry to interrupt but fairy Mary needs Tinkerbell right away" Clank said my shoulders dropped

that's right I still have a job to do now I was disappointed I pouted a little Ree chuckled at me "all

right let's go" I said sounding disappointed I groaned before flying off with Clank. 'So much for

our walk I thought 20 minutes later I finished my work I flew off towards Vidia's house she

answered the door I put my arms around her she returned the embrace. We found ourselves in

Vidia's kitchen talking away about what was going on in pixie hollow. Vidia told me that my

friends missed me. I put down my cup of tea I thanked Vidia before flying home on the way

there I started to feel funny but I continued to fly I flew into the throne room now I really

didn't feel good. Ree came into the room she could tell something was wrong before I could

speak I started to fall to the ground luckily Ree was there to catch me before I hurt myself.

When I woke up the next morning I felt fine Ree came into the room "Tinkerbell are you alright

you gave me quite a scare." I nodded "good I have a meeting to attend to this morning I'll be

back later I'm sure your friends would love to see you" I nodded I got dressed then flying to

where my friends were.

To be continued...


End file.
